The present invention relates to wideband performance antenna, and more particularly, to discone or bicone antenna.
Antenna are used to radiate and/or receive typically electromagnetic signals, preferably with antenna gain, directivity, and efficiency. Practical antenna design traditionally involves trade-offs between various parameters, including antenna gain, size, efficiency, and bandwidth. Antenna size is also traded off during antenna design that typically reduces frequency bandwidth. Being held to particular size constraints, the bandwidth performance for antenna designs such as discone and bicone antennas is sacrificed resulted in reduced bandwidth.